Noches de Ritz
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Crowley lleva a su demonio a celebrar la victoria, pero su poca asertividad en la noche, conlleva a la furia de Aziraphale. Dedicada a mi querido Zadrack, feliz cumpleaños. Fanart de:


**Noches de Ritz**

"_Good Omens, es propiedad de Terry Pritcher y Neil Ginman"_

* * *

"Los candelabros siempre le daban un toque sofisticado a todo" pensó al ver la decoración del restaurant, las enormes lámparas en forma de arañas de un bello cristal, las sillas estilo Luis XVI eran características de aquel lugar en donde por casi diez años se habían vuelto clientes elite, la comida humana no le provocaba nada en lo absoluto, pero la satisfacción de ver aquel ángel devorar con avidez los platillos gourmet de la carta del Hotel Ritz le daba un cosquilleo en la barriga, aunque él siempre culpaba a comer demasiado, en vez de a los torpes "sentimientos" que se desarrollaban en su interior.

No era un romántico, pero sólo por ver esa sonrisa iluminarse, pagaría la obscena cantidad de aquella cena mil veces, las paredes con decorados dorados, evidentemente de la época isabelina, eran testigos de aquella velada en que un ángel y un demonio por fin podían celebrar la paz entre sus reinos, de los cuales ambos eran enemigos.

— Supongo que con esto, decidiste quedarte conmigo — susurro Crowley, llevándose una copa de _Château Cos d'Estournel_ del 1985 a su boca, su lengua siseo al sentir la acidez de aquel añejado vino, Aziraphale sintió la _crépe suzette_ que acaba de engullir atorarse en su garganta, lo cual era una pena, un platillo como aquel termino siendo escupido en la servilleta de tela, ante la mirada de reproche del demonio que, aunque portaba aquellos lentes, no por eso dejaba de reflejar su dolor en su expresivo rostro.

— Crowley, no te ofendas, es solo que…

— Ángel, si mencionas el "vas mui rapidi pari mi" te juro que te dejó con la cuenta — soltó acido como sólo un demonio podría ser cuando estaba indignado, volvió a darle un trago a su copa, engullendo el liquido de golpe, los meseros los observaban, ya reconocían a la singular pareja de hombres mayores que siempre peleaban en la mesa.

Aziraphale sonrío al ver el mohín que Crowley tenía en el rostro, por 6,000 años había aprendido a identificar sus gestos, y le daba gracia saber que el demonio aun seguía recordando aquel desafortunado evento de 1862 donde discutieron cuando el demonio solicito que le diera agua bendita. Aquel liquido podría acabar a los de su especie, y el ángel no le revelo que si no entrego aquella arma, fue simplemente por que le paso por la mente que el demonio la usara para si mismo.

Pocos años después, en 1941, en la iglesia de en el centro de Londres, cuando el demonio piso suelo santo para salvarlo presa de su ingenuidad, fue cuando el ángel supo que debía de confiar en él, no podía culparse, después de todo, durante su vida, le había enseñado a no confiar en los de la especie de Crowley, pero aquel levísimo acto de bondad, despertó aquel sentimiento que perduraba hasta el día de hoy.

— Me vas a seguir recordando aquel incidente de 1967, ¡oh querido! — se rió Aziraphale, el demonio le dio la espalda indignado, claro que le recordaría ese evento, como olvidar cuando se puso ebrio después de aquellas duras palabras de su ángel, estaba extasiado por que este le hubiera llevado agua bendita en aquel ridículo termo, la cual fue su salvación en el Armagedón, pero no por eso no dejó que el dolor lo consumiera, en aquel bar de mala muerte de Soho.

— Eres un cretino, uno muy interesante, pero no por eso dejas de serlo — le reclamó el demonio, Azira sonrió, con aquella mueca tan suya que ocasionaba que los circuitos del demonio dejaran de funcionar, odiaba admitir que en el Edén, aquella luz tan única que emanaba el ángel era lo que lo llevó hablar con él, lo había observado en su forma angelical, nunca le confesaría que los sentimientos por él, tan prohibidos, fueron lo que llevaron su descenso del cielo.

Como un reptil se seguía arrastrando hacía él, después de todo en el nombre llevaba la penitencia, pero fingiría desdén al menos por unos minutos más, tal vez con eso conseguiría algo.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse, cuando el ángel en un acto de disculpa llevó el dorso de su mano, muy cerca de la propia, un escalofrió de satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo, aquel simple roce era suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara, ni siquiera sabia que tenia uno si no fuera por aquel bobo rechoncho que llamaba mejor amigo, pero de sobra sabía que ambos eran más que amigos, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que eran un viejo matrimonio.

— ¡Vamos!, yo jamás te reclame lo de tú y tus fiestas con _Queen_, aun recuerdo aquellas notas que se publicaban _The Sun _ y donde te veías muy feliz con aquel hombre del bigote — le dijo Azira, dándole un trago a su copa de vino, eso no se lo espero el demonio, era por todos sabido que el descontrol de la vida con los roqueros le causo una fama con los nuevos iniciados, no todos podían presumir haber convivido con una banda de fama mundial como aquella. Incluso podría asegurar que se volvió fan.

— ¡Oh por el amor de… vez que idiotez me ibas a hacer decir! — le reclamó Crowley, observando la sonrisa que ahora se volvió de satisfacción, sintió las miradas de las mesas continuas, y con un tronar de dedos, todos parecieron ignorarlos, como si un hoyo negro estuviera en vez de ellos.

— Bueno, se tenia que decir, nunca me gusto tu amistad con Freddy, su fama le presidia, y después el rumor de que eras muy bueno con la lengua — le soltó el ángel provocando un ligero rubor, ¡diablos, era una serpiente, por supuesto que era bueno con la maldita lengua!, pensó el acusado.

— Y que dices de tus ediciones especiales, algunas de tus historias no me cuadran del todo — soltó ponzoñoso, con un tono de voz sarcástico— No olvido que Alfred Douglas era uno de tus alias, sabes que después de eso, me puse a llevar el cabello largo para parecerme a él.

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron por la sorpresa, los celos del demonio eran todo menos encantadores, pero ambos habían abierto una brecha que más valía cerrar.

— ¡Por dios! Crowley, si esos rumores fueran ciertos, yo no tendría mi estadía aquí, no puedo tener…eso con humanos — Azira se puso de pie, aprovechando que todos estaban absortos en sus caros platillos, Crowley sopeso sus palabras, su ángel era demasiado puro como para ser corrompido con un ser como Wilde, pero no por eso los celos disminuían.

— Y ¿Qué hay de eso… con un colega? — soltó el demonio, Azira se quedó en una pieza, mientras este se recargaba despreocupado, estirando sus largas piernas mientras movía los pies con el compás de _We Will Rock you_ sonando en su mente.

— ¡Eres…incorregible! — Aziraphale estaba de verdad furioso, así que arrojo la servilleta que tenia en su cuello, y se alejó del restaurante, Crowley se dio un golpe dramático en la frente, mientras dejaba un puñado de libras en la mesa, mientras corría a alcanzar a su ángel, quien fue a la recepción del hotel por su abrigo blanco, y un paraguas ya que la lluvia azotaba las calles de Londres.

El maldito y inefable plan del creador era hacer que ambos discutieran, o es que el amor que se sentía era la verdadera solución de detener la guerra de ángeles y demonios en el futuro.

— ¡Aziraphale! ¡para, no puedo correr entre la lluvia! — le reclamó Crowley, quien se puso un sombrero negro para cubrir su cabello pelirrojo de aquella densa lluvia, el ángel lanzó un suspiro, y como aquella tormenta en el Edén, lo cubrió con su paraguas.

— ¡No podemos ir peleando por el mundo! — Azira clavó su mirada azul como el cielo en los ojos ofidios del demonio, que había olvidado sus gafas por ir tan prisa entre los comensales del Ritz, con un milagro el ángel los hizo aparecer en su mano, dándole aquel objeto al demonio quien solo soltó un chasquido con su larga lengua.

— ¡Yo no quiero pelear contigo ángel! Pero eres imposible, sólo solté una broma, una simple broma, crees que voy a ir deprisa, si ya esperé no sé, miles de años para poder ir a casa contigo…

— Crowley…

Y ahí estaba los sentimientos brotando en medio de la lluvia, como si fuera un vomito después de una juerga, sintió miedo, un terror correr por su cuerpo, pensando que Aziraphale le diría algo para sacar la vuelta a sus sentimientos, pero no, este cerro el espacio entre ambos, con la ropa empapada al quitar la sombrilla de su cabeza, y cerrar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, causándole un vuelco en el corazón ante la cercanía; pudo detectar el olor a libro viejo, humedad y miel, ese olor que reconocería a donde fuera que estuviera, y lo trasladaría directo al rechoncho cuerpo de aquel condenado ángel.

— Tienes razón, miles de años te respaldan, vamos a casa, si no cogeremos una gripa — se burló mientras lo soltaba de aquel tierno abrazo, y miraba como Crowley puso los ojos en blanco ante lo poco asertivo que era su amado con las palabras.

— Debo dejar de pedirte, que no digas cosas como esa… hacer que quiera utilizar el Ritz como hotel y no como… ¡oh demonios! ¡esta bien, no vayas más rápido! — le grito Crowley, llevándose las manos en los bolsillos y alcanzo a su ángel, mientras ambos andaban por Picadelly hasta el Bentley del demonio.

* * *

N.A. Quería escribir desde que empecé la serie con este par, me encantan su forma tan peculiar de expresar amor, y sobre todo quería hacer algo cómico y fluff, espero les guste, este fic va dedicado a mi querido Zadrack, quien es fan de esta serie.

Saludos.


End file.
